Data storage libraries, and more particularly data storage libraries having mobile media, are typically used to store and retrieve large amounts of data for data manipulation and archiving purposes. Data storage libraries are generally comprised of drive systems adapted to read and write data to and from media often housed within the libraries. Typically, such media is archived at locations within the library or, alternatively, moved out of the library for safe keeping. Data storage libraries have recently been constructed with random access memory devices as media for manipulative and archival mass storage. Random access memory devices can include flash memory, PCMCIA cards, and optical storage systems, for example, but the most prevalent are disc drives and RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disc) drives in particular. Though currently disc drive RAID systems are the most common use of disc drives for data storage library applications, other innovations including disc drive magazines, which are assembled from multiple disc drives operating together as a cooperative media article, are poised for introduction in the marketplace.
These new uses for multiple disc drives in array systems, such as disc drive magazines, also present new challenges in the context of storage libraries. For example, most disc drives plug into a receiving socket, such as a Parallel ATA strip, that typically resides in the array systems. The quality of the connection between the disc drive and the receiving socket is usually a necessary prerequisite for reliable data transfer between various components of a storage system and the disc drive. In some instances, the quality of the connection can be jeopardized, such as if the disc drives are in a mobile system, for example a disc drive magazine, whereby motion or cyclic use can cause a disc drive to partially or wholly disengage from the connection. Another challenge includes disc drive accessibility for purposes of removing an individual disc drive from a multiple disc drive array. Such accessibility may be desirable if, by way of example, a disc drive fails and needs to be replaced, or if a higher capacity drive becomes available for incorporation into the drive array.
In an effort to provide a robust system to meet some of the challenges of integrating random access memory devices in storage system, such as in an array configuration, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for stabilizing and accessing a random access memory device. It is to this subject matter that the claimed invention is generally directed.